


fly me to the moon

by strawberryfire



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, M/M, actually this is au, before billy gets possessed, before starcourt mall, billy hargrove au, billy never gets possessed, i only post wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfire/pseuds/strawberryfire
Summary: you are all i long forall i worship & adore





	fly me to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> hope this is good!! sorry it’s long lolz

50’s and 60’s music. one of steve’s little secrets. he loved dean martin, perry como, bing crosby, frank sinatra, all that. steve had milk crates full of old records in his bedroom closet than he only took out on his days home alone, which was mostly 24/7. he never really listened to music outside of his house, sometimes he’d put on the radio on the drive to school. if the kids wanted to listen to something, he would put on whatever. it always ended up with them singing along horribly to bonnie tyler.

it was the second week of summer and steve was absolutely bored out of his mind. he had been working out, going to work, then sleeping, then waking up at 2am and watching a movie. if he wasn’t doing that, he was driving dustin and everyone else around. they complained it was too hot to ride their bikes. hawkins pool had finally opened, so everyone was either there or at the mall. he was supposed to get a job at scoops ahoy, but decided to work at the video store with robin instead.

it was a wednesday. it was a stormy day and everyone was a home inside. steve was flipping through some new comics that came in as the rain pelted outside.

“it’s boring as balls today.” robin complained.

“tell me about it.” steve huffed and put the comic down. “this sucks major ass. but we wouldn’t want to be working at the mall.”

“ehh, i guess you’re right.” robin sips her cherry coke.

the two hear the store bell ring, and they look up. steve rolls his eyes, because it’s billy hargrove.

billy flips his wet hair back and steve gets a shiver down his spine. it makes him angry how pretty billy is.

“why in god’s name are you here?” robin groans.

steve finally actually looks at billy and there’s a huge cut in his cheek.

“i just…this was the closet place i knew had a first aid kit.”

steve instantly goes into mom mode, grabbing the kit from under the counter. “jesus, this is bad. who did you fight?”

billy hoists himself up on the counter and doesn’t reply.

“i’ll guess i’ll be nice to you, hargrove. just for today. you want a coke?”

billy shakes his head and winces as steve cleans the cut.

“i’m sorry, i know that probably hurts like a bitch.”

“it’s alright. it happens all the time.”

billy seems…off. oddly quiet. oddly stiff. like he’s trying not to loose his mind or something.

“hargrove, you’re scaring me. did you just come from the upside down or something?” robin puts a blanket around him.

billy does that stupid adorable thing where he closes his eyes and smiles, but only half way. his eyelashes are so pretty, prettier than any girl’s.

“i’m fine. i promise. i just got mad.”

“you punched yourself?” steve gently puts neosporin on his cheek then holds an ice pack on it.

“no. i got in a fight.”

“there are no cuts on your knuckles, dingus.” robin points out.

billy seems to hesitate. “i um..i didn’t get the chance to swing.”

steve begins to get a little worried. he’s never seen billy so timid, so vulnerable. he knows damn well something is up.

“listen billy…i know we’re not the best of friends, but if anything real bad is going on you can tell me, okay? i know hopper, i can get the info to him and arrest whatever shithead is hurting you.”

“aww, how romantic.” robin giggles and sips her coke again.

“shut up.” steve snaps. “i’m trying to be nice.”

“well thank you for being nice, harrington.”

steve nods and cracks open a coke.

billy looks outside at the rain and steve sees the tears prickling in his eyes.

“billy…” he very gently puts his hand on billy’s shoulder and he visibly flinches.

both robin and steve’s expressions change. they hate billy, lots of people do. it didn’t matter, he was hurting.

steve’s voice softens, “billy, who did this to you? i promise we won’t let them find out.”

a tear rolls down billy’s cheek and steve’s heart breaks a little.

he grabs the stack of post it notes that’s by the cash register and writes down, “my dad.”

steve gasps a little and whispers, “your dad did that…?”

billy’s bottom lip quivers and he speaks with a shaky voice, “please don’t let him find out...please, please, if he does he’ll do it again.”

steve goes behind the counter and stands in front of billy then gives him a hug. he wraps his arms around billy, resting his head in the crook of his neck. he feels billy’s back shaking as he’s sobbing silently.

steve whispers, “it’s alright, i promise you. this won’t happen again.”

steve realizes it’s 4:30, which is when the kids normally come by to say hi. almost on cue, the group of loud teenagers walk in.

“steve! lucas is being a douchbag again!” max is whining as steve slowly pulls away from holding billy. as soon as max sees her crying brother, her whole demeanor changes and the group goes quiet.

“billy…?” she slowly walks up to him and places a hand on his cheek.

billy wipes his nose and winces at the salty tears on his cut. “i…i’m sorry max, i’m sorry, he broke your skateboard..i tried to stop him but he wouldn’t budge…i’ll buy you a new one, i promise.”

“i couldn’t care less, that’s replaceable billy…he…he did this to you? why? why would he do that?” max tears up herself and wraps her arms around him.

“he’s done worse, maxy…it’s nothing for you to worry about.” he forces a smile and steve’s heart just keeps breaking.

eleven steps forward and joins max in hugging him. “we will help you.” she says softly.

billy gets off the counter and puts on his jacket, “that’s what they all say. they always lie and say they’ll help, but never do because they’re scared of my father.”

“we will. hopper will.” eleven gently holds his hand. “friends don’t lie.”

billy smiles a little at el’s kindness and squeezes her hand, “thanks, kid.”

robin smiles, “you kids go get hop.”

eleven and max stay with billy as the boys go to the police station to get hopper.

steve sits beside billy, gently rubbing his back.   
“is the lifeguard job treating you well at least?”

billy laughs a little and watches the three girls go through a stack of wonder woman comics, “yeah it is. it’s nice, hot, but nice.”

steve smiles, “that’s good. you look cute as hell with your shorts.” his face turns beat red, “i didn’t say that. i didn’t. i mean, it’s a good look for you.”

billy just chuckles, “thanks, i guess.”

robin whispers, “they’re disgusting.”

max giggles and whispers, “they’d be cute. steve would be good for my idiot of a brother. steve’s the only person i trust in this whole town to date him.”

steve hates seeing billy like this so he gets up and pulls out the record player. he drags out the secret milk crate and flips through the records, then grabs a vinyl he likes and puts it on the turntable.

“sinatra? king steve likes sinatra?” robin giggles.

steve ignores her and puts on fly me to the moon.

he thinks of all the nights he laid in bed thinking of billy while this song played. thinking about what would happen if steve ever got the balls to confess his love for the local “bad boy”.

steve had only ever been to the beach twice, but he didn’t need to go anymore. he just had to think about billy’s eyes and there he was, standing on the white sand somewhere in california. he thought about running his fingers through his baby soft curls. laying in his sunkissed arms. falling in love with him and protecting him with everything steve’s got seemed so nice right about now.

billy smiled at steve, “good choice.”

eleven whispers to robin, “are they in love?”

“i think so, kid.” robin whispers back.

“thank you.” steve grins and starts to sing along but it’s cut off by the bell on the door ringin. hopper and the other boys walk in, taking fixing their wet hair from the rain. steve quickly stops and turns off the song.

billy gets up and walks over to be standing beside steve.

“billy, we’ve arrested your father.” hopper smiles, “i wish you had come to us sooner.”

billy’s entire body seems to relax and he lets out a sigh of relief. “i know…i was too scared.”

“it’s alright, kid, you’re okay now.” hopper gently puts his hand on billy’s shoulder. “who are you gonna stay with?”

“steve.” billy answers, without hesitation.

hopper looks surprised, “really? harrington?”

billy nods, “for sure. i trust him. can max stay with us?”

“i mean, i don’t see why not.”

“can eleven sleep over tonight, dad?” max asks steve and giggles.

“sure, kid.” he giggles.

“i’ll bring breakfast tomorrow morning.” hopper smiles.

the rain finally stops and everyone goes home.

eleven and max are giggling in the backseat of the camero over a new marvel comic robin gave them.

billy pulls out a mixtape from his leather jacket and puts it in. i walk the line by johnny cash starts playing through the speakers and out the windows as the warm summer night breeze rolls through the car like smoke.

billy has one hand on the wheel, the other resting out the window. i look over at him and he’s got a big stupid grin on his face.

“whatcha grinning about?”

“you.”

what’s with him and answering with such confidence? is this his plan? to get steve all flustered? probably.

even though he tells himself to fight it, the blush creeps up on steve’s cheeks, “me?”

“yep.” he parks the car at my house, “you girls behave, alright?”

they giggle and nod, then go to the living room and call the boys on their walkie talkies.

billy doesn’t get out of the car, instead he turns to me and rests his back against the door.

“y’know harrington, i hated you because you are just so damn pretty.”

steve blushes more and tries to hide it by moving out of the flood light shining down from the garage door, “i thought the same.”

billy gently pulls steve forward so his face is visible, “you’re so damn pretty and it made me so mad.”

“have you seen yourself?”

billy chuckles a little and moves steve’s hair behind his ear. “and i was jealous. jealous as hell of every single girl you ever slept with. even nancy wheeler. i wanted to be the one that was under you, the one you kissed in the morning, the one you shared your stupid bagel with on tuesday’s and thursday’s.”

steve giggles and tries not to turn to s tomato over the “i wanted to be the one under you” comment.

“you’re always welcome to my bagels, hargrove. every day of the week.”

“good.” billy smiles and kisses him.

steve kisses back and the stars aligned. everything was perfect. and billy thought… everything is gonna be okay.


End file.
